maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:D0raemon
RE: About the wz. extractor I use a program called Cranium Extractor, which can extract a certain .wz file which you choose, and transform it into xml files in the Cranium folder, which you can open with for example textpad, and search for the name, and it will show you which ID it belongs too. If you choose base.wz it will not work, it will just create empty folders of the sub .wz files, you will have to extract the String.wz file, as that's the one with all the names. Now, when you search for something, it will look a little something like this: The ID is 100001, and the name is Blue Snail, it's as simple as that. Here's the program.http://www.mediafire.com/?wpjo5wcv6776woy new verson... South Korea - Tespia: 1.2.420 China: 0.99 Taiwan/SARs: 1.42 Fixing "Alliance Rising" and "Advance of the Union" Confusion Is there some way to fix the Allance Rising and Advance of the Union confusion. They have not yet said they are including union, as this update only revamps Aran and Evan, not Resistance or Elin Forest, which would've been mentioned and was not (they mentioned Aran & Evan changes along with Mushroom Castle, Kerning Square, and Chryse changes). There is a possibility that they have combined it all, but they haven't confirmed that yet. MapleSEA Jump! and Legend update. February : Jump! classes and Cannon Shooter. March : Mercedes, the next genaration of MapleSEA heroes. April : Demon Slayer. 11:43, February 1, 2012 (UTC)TrongWiki Hey! :) I was wondering if I could be an admin. I had a great experience with MapleStory, I work with kMS and sometime others, please do you know how? Thanks ;) Meeeboy 09:34, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Done! Now what do I do :) Meeeboy 09:53, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Struggling with creating my first Update article page Taebak (talk) 14:41, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Pages for deletion They're copied directly from another website, and it's not very well written. *Cannon Shooter Skill Build *Mercedes Skill Build *Demon Avenger Skill Build *Demon Slayer Skill Build *Xenon Skill Build *Angelic buster skill build [[User:noreplyz|'Noreplyz']] talk 05:16, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the warm welcome! I hope to make Maple's Story clearer as I get information through quests. At the moment, it seems much information is lacking or wrong, and there's very little help from Nexon in helping to clear things out. Combattente (talk) 23:43, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Classes navigation Hi, could you change the at the top of the page,Classes, to ? I updated all others, but that page has restricted editting. Thanks! [[User:noreplyz|'Noreplyz']] talk 04:11, January 10, 2014 (UTC) More Requests Hi, could you change the names of these skills: *File:Growth Spurt.png *File:Beast Scepter Mastery.png *File:Homeward Bound.png *File:Critter Select.png *File:Guardian Leap.png They should be File:Skill Growth Spurt.png instead, as all other skill icons are in this format. Thanks! [[User:noreplyz|'Noreplyz']] talk 01:16, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Adoption request by PirateIzzy Hi D0reamon, Just informing you that PirateIzzy requested adoption a few days ago w:c:c:Adoption:MapleWiki. Please do leave a message at the adoption request agreeing/disagreeing. Hopefully you'll see this in time! [[User:noreplyz|'Noreplyz']] talk 21:45, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I posted a blog post on either you, me, or Darrylpoh becoming a new bureaucrat for the Wiki. Let me know what you think. --PirateIzzy (talk) 05:48, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Ugh, barely anyone noticed/commented on the poll. What do you think should be done to get attention of users here? --PirateIzzy (talk) 05:35, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Formatting images Hi, I'm having trouble formatting an image within a table. I'm unable to center the image as it's only giving me the typical left/right allign options when modifying. If I click on the center allign button at the top, nothing happens. The image apears to have a grey background if I left allign it, although it's normal on the right side. It looks like other images are defaulted to the right on their modify windows. Er, for context, I'm referring to the Black Wings page. Regarding the text, I was able to get the text to go underneith the image once, although the function(?) text appeared lower than everyone else's function text. Now I can't get the text to show up underneith. Annnd another question: If I get sprites from HS, BM, or strateywiki, would I have to source them? Or since they are sprites from the game, would I not need to? Thanks. ☀Orangelight says hello 20:44, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Navigation Question I'm just wondering if you know how the Navigation works. How do you change the locations listed under each category (for example, Locations->Victoria Island->Henesys->Mushroom Castle). I'm not sure how to get the page to link to something else (like how hovering over Henesys shows Mushroom Castle on the side, or how Kerning City links to Kerning Square and The Secret Garden). Thanks.--PirateIzzy (talk) 23:22, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Key Moments of MMO History Video Narration Hey there D0raemon, my name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Wikia is creating an exciting Key Moments of MMO History video that will showcase several amazing games of the genre. We're looking for admins of MMO wikis who would be interested in submitting a short vocal narration about their game of choice. We want to ask you the question What is the most important moment in Maple Story's History? If you're interested, please record an MP3 voice narration of your answer, a few sentences to a small paragraph is fine. If you have no recording software and are still interested, we can schedule a Skype call to record! Please send the finished recording to doug@wikia-inc.com and you'll be featured in the video to represent your community! Thank you and have a good one! TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 21:43, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Navigation Not sure what you mean by 4th level. Do you mean, for example, for Shade skills, Shade II, III, and IV skills? And it's okay, I figured it out. --PirateIzzy (talk) 22:54, December 17, 2014 (UTC) It's found here. --PirateIzzy (talk) 08:06, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Artwork Are you able to get the artwork for the new Resistance update in KMS?--PirateIzzy (talk) 19:20, December 28, 2014 (UTC) I guess I'll wait for it to hit GMS and see if I can extract the artwork from there.--PirateIzzy (talk) 20:26, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Unused images When you have the chance, can you delete the world icons in the unused photos section? I'm not sure whether you still plan to use them or not.--PirateIzzy (talk) 19:31, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Deleted maps If the maps are nonexistent in other versions, then there's no reason to keep them on the wiki. As for IndonesiaMS, I'm not going to keep outdated information on the wiki, as it holds back progress. --PirateIzzy (talk) 19:57, January 11, 2015 (UTC) The thing is, for most of the blocked areas, their map IDs were completely deleted from the game. The strings might still exist for them, but most of the map IDs were deleted from the WZ files. Also, by keeping blocked map data, I might as well keep blocked quests and other event areas/mobs on the wiki, even though nobody can do the quests anymore (quests usually aren't deleted, they're usually blocked if they're inaccessible). For example, some of the Kerning City quests were updated to level 43-47 in the Rising Heroes/You and I patch, and the quests that aren't used were blocked. Does that mean I should re-add those deleted quests even though nobody can do them? --PirateIzzy (talk) 19:03, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Alright, fine, you can re-add the maps. But just leave the quests alone, please. Also, speaking of deleted areas, I wasn't planning to delete Kerning Square since I have no idea how it works in ChinaMS and TaiwanMS. I know they have 2 versions of KS, but did they delete the level 35+ version (if you know)? --PirateIzzy (talk) 19:49, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Maplestory China Gateway Since China is a big area, there are five gateways. What are the "places"(not names of the gateway) that each gateway works? Arthur1124 (talk) 06:21, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Worlds What are worlds used for in Maplestory? Arthur1124 (talk) 22:59, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Did you mean, "If there is too many people in one world, they had to make many multiple different worlds? Arthur1124 (talk) 14:23, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Translation The monster was released in GMS data a while back, along with the other monks like it. Here's the extraction for it.--PirateIzzy (talk) 20:06, January 27, 2015 (UTC) A MapleStory CharacterEdit Are we not allowed to make a custom character from MapleStory on the Profile? I see one in your profile. Arthur1124 (talk) 14:38, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Mushroom Shrine Mind if I ask where you got the redesigned Mushroom Shrine images? Were they updated in JapanMS? --PirateIzzy (talk) 04:48, February 14, 2015 (UTC) I see, so they did update the maps. Looks a lot better now.--PirateIzzy (talk) 08:57, February 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: RefList for maps I think it should be done if the map has a different image between versions. If it's the same, I think it would be better to combine it into one. --PirateIzzy (talk) 20:31, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Chat If you can, can you send me a message on chat? --PirateIzzy (talk) 07:01, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Zipangu revamp I noticed that in the latest Zipangu revamp, monster locations were changed around, and I think a few new maps were added. I saw multicolored Boogies in the Cemetery area, and Big/Dark Cloud Foxes in the forest area. Could you check for some of these changes? --PirateIzzy (talk) 07:06, April 3, 2015 (UTC) I took care of the monster stat changes, but I don't have a good source for maps. Just need to find one before I can change anything.--PirateIzzy (talk) 19:27, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Crimsonwood I was thinking of removing the information (maps and such) of JapanMS's Crimsonwood, since it was apparently removed from all versions it existed in, and I don't think there's any reason to keep it on the Wiki. Thoughts?--PirateIzzy (talk) 00:23, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Fan translations Question: wouldn't the name of an update count as an exception to the fan translation rule, since it's something that would be recognized internationally, like a class name?--PirateIzzy (talk) 22:56, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Fair enough, though some of them patch titles in the past haven't really made much sense (such as Jump, which worked better under the name Ascension)>--PirateIzzy (talk) 19:54, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Evan and Dual Blade (Japan) Not sure if you play JapanMS regularly, or at all (not sure if that screenshot you showed me was yours), but if so, do you know if the Evan/Dual Blade exclusive tutorials still exist in JapanMS, or did JMS eventually get the same one as other versions?--PirateIzzy (talk) 04:56, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Oh, alright. I was thinking of deleting the Evan tutorial maps from the Wiki if they're no longer used (the Forest area, to be precise), and I guess I'll go ahead and do that.--PirateIzzy (talk) 19:54, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Extractions I use HaRepacker for extractions. It doesn't always work for KMS and JMS, but it's still sufficient. Here's the link. --PirateIzzy (talk) 19:57, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Updating I think it might be a good idea, to let people know that skill info may be outdated or not. There are also some other KMS changes I wanted to make, but Insoya hasn't updated completely for some reason.--PirateIzzy (talk) 07:47, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Wikia Main Page First off, I don't think I ever formally introduced myself. I'm Steller, relatively new contributor. About the main page, you said that I had put too many links in it when you reverted some of my changes. Thanks for your input, its hard to build a good, user friendly site without feedback from others, as what I think is a good layout may be something that few other people like. Alongside that, I envision the main page as a kind of hub where you can go to for quick links to something that you might want to look up. A page where, even if you knew nothing about Maplestory, you could have a quick look at the main page and see some of the stuff that the game offers (eg different classes, bosses, item crafting, free market etc etc), which is why I decided to add some links to it. Some of the things I did add links to are currently not the easiest pages to navigate to, especially for someone who doesn't already know about them, but I do plan on addressing that as I have time. For the links themselves, do you have a general idea of what you would consider too many? Or did you just look at the page and think right away, "This is too many links, some need to go." Also, were there any links in particular that you saw that you thought should not be on the main page of the wiki? Hopefully with your feedback I can build a better Gameplay template that contains the most important links that someone might want to follow without having too many links on it.StellerL (talk) 20:38, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Re: Changing merged pages Good timing, I was just in the middle of changing Battle Mage's page. --PirateIzzy (talk) 15:42, May 20, 2016 (UTC)